


Smothered

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [121]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Edward; headaches resulting from reading minds?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smothered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winged1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winged1/gifts).



_He can't get headaches; feel pain; get nauseous; fall down._

_  
_

_But he can get lost, get smothered in millions voices & loose his own._


End file.
